File 2 : Criminal Kudo Shinichi
by Seisuke Seirin
Summary: Shinichi was asked to star on a tv show, Ran is watching in the audiences seats' section. Everything seems to be going on smoothly at first, but as the program proceed further something unexpected happen to Shinichi, can Shinichi found out who the real criminal is?
1. Chapter 1 - Nichiuri TV

I OWN NOTHING ( Except the Plot & Character(s) I Create ) ALL CREDITS GOES TO AOYAMA GOSHO!  
*********************************************************************************************************************************

 **-5 a.m-**

Shinichi is getting ready for school when his phone rang

*Ringggggg Ringgggg*

"Hum..., dare da,This early in the morning?" mumble Shinichi at himself when he notice his ringing phone, then Shinichi walks towards the phone and pick it up.

"Moshi moshi?" said Shinichi.

"Ano, kore wa Kudo Shinichi no number nano ka?" asked the voice from the other side.

"Hai dakedo, anata wa dare desuka?" asked Shinichi.

"Ahh, sorry my name is Amesaki Jiro da, I'm a director at Nichuri TV." said Jiro. "Heehh, nande a TV director is calling me this early in the morning?" asked Shinichi confused.

"Ma, we are going to air a new game show. I thought you would want to be our first guest star." said Jiro. "Sore wa ii dakedo, I'm still a high schooler you know." explain Shinichi.

"That's fine, we know that, our show will air this Sunday, so I guess you are free right?" asked Jiro. "Well..., Sunday is fine but..." before Shinichi could finished what he was saying Jiro cut in and make the appointment "Ja, Sunday it is at 10:00 a.m., don't be late thank you." "AA! Cotto..." then Jiro hung up despite Shinichi attempt to stop Jiro from hangging up.

Shinichi look at his phone reciver with an annoyed face and mumble "Takhe..., making an appointment himself, this Sunday I also have an appointment with Ran you know."

Shinichi put down the receiver back to it place and sigh then though _"Ma, shoga nai na I just bring her along then. She never really been into a tv show before after all."_ though Shinichi. Then he walk back to resume his preparation for his school that day.

* * *

 **-At School-**

"Ohaiyo Ran." said Shinichi as he sit down on his chair.

"Ohaiyo Shinichi." replied Ran excitedly with a wide grin on her face. "What are you grinning for? If you didn't stop it people will start to think that you are weird." said Shinichi looking at Ran with his eyes half opened.

"Datte, this Sunday Shinichi promise to take me to that Tropical Land Theme Park daro." said Ran still grinning from ears to ears.

Then mention of their Sunday appointment remind Shinichi of the phone call on the morning.

"Ano Ran..." started Shinichi. "Nani?" asked Ran, the wide grin now has been reduce into a small smile.

"Well, how do I say it. There is a slight change of plan." said Shinichi. Ran's face went into a disappointed one "Heeehhhh! Masa ka, you are canceling our trip?" asked Ran.

"Iya, sona koto janai yo." said Shinichi quickly with both of his hand in front of his chest and his palm facing Ran before the missunderstanding went to far. "Ja, nanda yo?" asked Ran.

"We are still going but I've change the destination to Nichuri tv studio." said Shinichi. "Eh? Nande?" asked Ran. "Jitsu wa ne, this morning I got a call from a their director informing a new tv show comming on and he want me to star in it." explain Shinichi.

"Why don't you tell the director that you have an appoitment?" asked Ran slightly annoyed. "I've been trying to tell him, but it looks like he won't take no for an answer, he even especially took Sunday as the day because I have no school that day." explain Shinichi.

"Mouuu, Shinichi teba!" said Ran, now she is really annoyed and disappointed. "Ma, ma, don't be like that. I will take you next time." said Shinichi.

"Shikata ga nai na. But this better be a good show." said Ran with a pointed look at Shinichi. "Hai, hai" replied Shinichi.

* * *

 **-Sunday at Nichiuri TV-**

Shinichi and Ran arrive at Nichiuri TV at 8:30, the both look up at the tv studio building

"Heeeh, so this is what it's look like inside a tv studio." said Ran quite amaze by what she saw.

"Pretty different when you see it yourself da yo ne" said Shinichi with a smile on his face.

Shinichi then turn his head at Ran and said "Let's go."

"Humm." said Ran as she nodded once and both of them get inside the building.

They went straight to the receptionist, Shinichi then asked for director Amesaki Jiro as ran stand beside him and looking around.

"Wakari masta, Jiro-san." said the receptionis as she close her phone after contacting Amesaki Jiro. "He is on his way down right now. Please wait a moment in the waiting area." said the receptionist as she show Shinichi and Ran the waiting area.

 **-After 10 minutes-**

 _ **_AMESAKI JIRO : NICHIURI TV'S DIRECTOR_**_

"Ahh Kudo-kun, you really come! I'm so happy." said Jiro as he walks towards Ran and Shinichi.

Shinichi and Ran stand up facing Jiro with Shinichi on the front and Ran close on his left behind.

"Ahh, iye." replied Kudo shyly. "Humm? Kanojo wa?" asked Jiro.

"Ah, kore wa ore no osama najimi Mouri Ran desu." said Shinichi as he point towards Ran with his right hand from his front chest.

"Domo." greet Ran as she nodded once. Jiro also replied with a nod.

"Soro soro, set no ni ikimasyo ka." said Jiro as he lead the way.

* * *

 **-On the Set-**

"Hai, koko wa our set room you." said Jiro as he open the door and walks in the front with Shinichi and Ran side by side behind him.

"Wuahh, deka." said Shinichi in a soft whisper as he saw how big the set is. Both Shinichi and Ran turn his heas left and right to look around while they keep walking at the direction lead.

"Humm, sore ni camera ga takusan aru da yo." said Ran.

"Oh! Wakane-kun ohaiyo!" called Jiro. Shinichi and Ran turn their head back to the front and saw the person that's being called.

 _ **_WAKANE KUSAKA : AD_**_

"Amesaki-san, ohaiyo." replied Wakane.

"Yeaaa, sasuga of our best employee your always early." complimented Jiro.

"Hahahaha ma Amesaki-san yamete yo." said Wakane.

"Kono hito wa Wakane Kusaka, he is one of our today tv show AD." introduced Jiro.

"Domo, Wakane Kusaka desu." said Wakane as he nodded slightly. Shinichi nodded in return.

"AD?" asked Ran confused.

"Assistant Director da. Tsumari Wakane-san wa is one of the person responsible for tracking daily progress of the filming production schedule, arranging logistics, preparing daily call sheets, checking cast and crew, maintaining order on the set and also the health and safety of the crew." explain Shinichi.

"Heeehh." said Ran.

"Ja as expecter from Kudo Shinichi, you have such extensive knowledge." compliment Jiro.

"Ah, iye hahahaha" said Shinichi while putting his left hand on the back of his head.

"Sa, while waiting for the others why don't you rest in the green room first." offer Jiro.

They continue to walk until the reach the room.

"Koko wa oretachi no green room da, well I still have something to do, so enjoy yourself." said Jiro as he close the door.

"Are, even though it's called a green room, it's not green at all." said Ran.

"Fool, green room is just an impression for room which functions as a waiting room and lounge for performers before and after a performance, or during the show when they are not engaged on stage." explain Shinichi.

"Hee. Demo yo Shinichi." said Ran.

"Humm." replied Shinichi.

"There is no need to call me a fool you know." said Ran with an annoyed face.

"Ahahahaha, warui warui" said Shinichi as he put his left hand on the back of his head and laugh. "Tonikaku, why don't we enjoy ourselves for a while." offer Shinichi to calm Ran down.

"Ma, since you apologize, then I forgive you." said Ran as she sit down on one of the sofa in the room. "Hai, hai kansha shimasu yo." replied Shinichi as he sit next to Ran.

Then 15 minutes later the other cast arrive and also came in the green room.

* * *

 **To Be Continue in The Next Chapter**

 **Thank You For Reading**


	2. Chapter 2 - The Case Begin

I OWN NOTHING ( Except the Plot & Character(s) I Create ) ALL CREDITS GOES TO AOYAMA GOSHO!  
*********************************************************************************************************************************

A group of people came in.

A man in his late 20 came inside the green room first, he wears a formal brown suits and a matching trousers with dark blue neck tie, white blouse and black formal shoes, then he notice someone sitting inside which is Shinichi and Ran, "Are, Kimi!?"

Shinichi and Ran stood up and went to the group "Nice to meet you, I'm Kudo Shinichi, this is my childhood friend Mouri Ran." said Shinichi as he moves aside to show Ran. "Nice to meet you." said Ran nodded.

Then a young looking middle age woman with a red blouse and short black tight skirt, white knitten jacket, dark grey stocking, black 10 cm high heels and plain red fake nails appear from behind the man and shouted, "Kyaa! It's the famous student detective Kudo Shinichi! And in person!"

Then she proceed to move forward until she is face to face with Shinichi and very close to his face, "I'm you're number one fan! To think that I will really meet him, it makes me feel..."

"Hey, hey Hasegawa-san" interrupt another man he appear to be around 22 or 23 years old wearing oval shaped glasses, dark olive drab vest white blouse with dark brown trousers and formal shoes

 _ **_SUGIYAMA KOU : GAME SHOW PRESENTER_**_

"If you keep doing that you'll scare our first guest star away." said Kou.

 ** __HASEGAWA YOKI : GAME SHOW ASSISTANT__**

"Heeh, but Kou, it's the first time I met him in person. Ne, Yase-san" said Yoki smiling to Yase in a pampered voice.

 _ **_YASE HARUISAWA : GAME SHOW PARTICIPANT_**_

"Well, I got to agree with that" said Yase.

"Desho." said Yoki.

 ** __KITAGIWA HARU : CONTROL ROOM HANDLER__**

"Ano, we will start shooting at 10 a.m. live. Please be ready by then." said Haru.

"Ok, thank you Haru." said Yase.

"Who is she?" asked Shinichi

"She is the one who is in charge at the control room, Kitagiwa Haru desu." explain Yoki. "Hmm, control room no ka." mumble Shinichi.

"Well let's get ready then, it's nearly the time" said Yase.

 _"But 10 a.m.? Who's going to watch a game show that early in the morning"_ thought Shinichi with a half opened eyes and a smile indicating ridiculousness on his face.

* * *

 **-At The Set-**

"CAMERA, STAND BY, ROLLING!" shout Amesaki.

"Good morning everyone, I'm Sugiyama Kou" said Kou.

"And I'm the assistant Hasegawa Yoki brought you a new game show" said Yoki

"Challenge!" said Kou and Yoki in unison while crossing their hand in order to make an X symbol.

Sound of clapping audience could be heard

Ran is watching the show from the audience seat.

"Today's guest star is Kudo Shinichi desu." said Yoki and Shinichi walk from behind the stage to the center of the stage.

"Hajimemashite, Kudo Shinichi desu." said Shinichi to the camera.

"Today's game is all about perception. We'll put inside that room 3 items and we will asked Kudo Shinichi here to deduce those 3 items with one of our friend here Yase Haruisawa as his opponent blindfolded." as Kou said it a spotlight shone at the big black dark room at the left side from the stage, and Yase walk from behind the stage and stand beside Shinichi.

"Then let's begin the Challenge" said Kou and Yoki in unison again and crossing their hands.

Shinichi and Yase walks to the front of the dark room, as the walks Shinichi the realised something.

There's hooks attached to this dark room and metal wire from the pulley in the ceiling one end attached to the hook and the other to a pulling machine.

Shinichi and Yase are both blindfolded and walks inside the prepared dark room.

Yoki brought the 3 items in, then she walks out again. "Time limit it 5 minutes from..., NOW!" said Kou.

* * *

 **-Inside The Dark Room-**

 _"Okay so there is a table here"_ though Shinichi as he start to feel around the room and he found a table.

 _"Hmm, there's a tray on it, I guess this is where the item is placed?"_ thought Shinichi as he start to feel around the table more _"Oh, atta, I found the items"_

Shinichi then starts to feel around the 3 items.

"HACHOO! Aah..." exclaime Shinichi as the items drop from his hands _"Isn't the air conditioning is to cold? This way I won't be able to feel anything. Even the floor is ice cold"_ thought Shinichi as he take the item from the floor.

 **-5 Minutes Later-**

Yoki came inside the room again and take the items out and put it backstage.

"Well you're time is up, you may take off you're blindfold" said Kou.

The machine start to pull the hook and slowly the pull room up.

But as Shinichi and Yase came into few

"KYAAAAA!" screamed Yoki

"What's wrong?" asked Shinichi. _"Shit my eyes still hasn't adapted to the light yet!"_ thought Shinichi.

When Shinichi's eyes finally adapted to the light in the room he saw Yase Haruisawa on the floor facing sideways holding his neck with both of his hands, his lips turn blue, his mouth hanging open, slight saliva could be seen coming out from his mouth, his eyes are still covered with the blindfold.

"Mina! Calm down! No one move or touch anything!" exclaim Shinichi to everyone in the room as he rush to Yase's side "Yoki-san, call the police and ambulance!" order Shinichi.

"Eh?" said Yoki. "HURRY UP!" shouted Shinichi. "O.., okay" said Yoki.

Shinichi search for any sign of pulse but didn't found any.

Kou asked Shinichi "Yase-san wa?"

But Shinichi just shake his head. "No way." said Kou.

 _"Who? Who is stupid enough to commit a murder even though they invited me. Who is the criminal? What is his motive?"_ thought Shinichi.

* * *

 **To Be Continue in The Next Chapter**

 **Thank You For Reading**


	3. Chapter 3 - Investigation Part 1

I OWN NOTHING ( Except the Plot & Character(s) I Create ) ALL CREDITS GOES TO AOYAMA GOSHO!  
*********************************************************************************************************************************

*Click* *Click*

"The victim is one of participant in this game show for today, Yase Haruisawa, 30 years old. Cause of death is asphyxiation due to his severe asthma acting up." explain Inspector Megure. "He was found dead when this black box was lifted, am I right?" asked Inspector Megure.

"Hai, when the black box was lifted the Yase-san's body was already on the ground like that." explain Kusaka.

"Hmm, what is he doing inside the black box?" asked Inspector Megure.

"From today's game show he was supposed to inspect 3 items that we brought inside, around 5 minutes later the black box was lifted and his body was found like that." explain Kou.

"So the murder happen in 5 minutes during the show." said Inspector Megure.

"Eto, is he alone in there?" asked Inspector Megure

"Iya, there is one person who is in there with him." said Kou

"And that where is that person." asked Inspector Megure.

"He is right behind you." said Yoki as she point behind Inspector Megure.

Megure turn around and...

"EHHH!" said Inspector Megure shocked

"Yo, Megure Kebu hahahaha." said Shinichi.

"Masaka, omae wa..." asked Inspector Megure with his eyes half open.

"Sona wake nai desho!" exclaim Shinichi while smiling and furrowing his eyebrows together.

"Speaking of which, does this black box has any back door, trap door or anything like that?" asked Shinichi.

"Iye, this black box was design to be completely dark so we make it as tight as possible, all enter and exit action of this black box only could be done from the front entrance, although there is a big ventilation hole on the back." explain Haru.

"A ventilation hole?" asked Inspector Megure.

"But I doubt a person could get inside from there, there is a big air conditioner attach to the room to make sure that the participants didn't pass out from the lack of oxygen and the place is to way up above whit no step under it." explain Haru.

Shinichi then went to the back side of the box and look up, _"Well that's true there is no sign that the air conditioner has been move, and there is no stain or scrape or steps that could be used to get in."_ thought Shinichi

 _"Hmm? There is a door behind this box."_ though Shinichi as he walk up to the door.

Above the door there is a green box with white words written "ENTER".

"Enter huh?" mumble Shinichi while trying to open the door, but once Shinchi pull the handle the door won't budge. "Eh?" said Shinichi out of confusion.

Then Shinichi walk back to the crowd and asked "Nee, that does that enter door could only be opened one way?"

"Yes, there's a small paddle above the handle that need to be pressed first if you want to open the door. Here let me show you." said Kusaka.

Haru and the others all walk to the door, "look at this" said Haru as she points to the door frame gap, "the look will automatically fall inside the gap when the door is back in it's place." explain Kusaka.

"Then where is the exit door?" asked Shinichi.

"Huh exit door?" said Inspector Megure confused.

"Yes, since this door is automatically locked when the door is back on it's frame which means there is no way anyone can get outside from this room, and considering that green box above the door with the word 'Enter' which is a sign that stated this door is only meant for entering the studio which means there should be another door with the 'Exit' sign.'" explain Shinichi

"Hmm, naruhodo." said Inspector Megure.

"This way." said Haru as she leads them to the exit door which is on the right side of the stage.

Once they reach the door Shinichi inspect the door and try to open it by pressing the pedal down and pushing the door open.

"Does anyone stay on near this exit door during the show?" asked Shinichi.

"Well, I can't say I know for sure, but we can check the security camera footage from the control room." said Haru.

"Security camera footage, but I don't see any near this door." said Inspector Megure.

"That's because all the security camera in the control room." said Haru.

"Well let's give it a check." said Inspector Megure.

* * *

 **-Control Room-**

Once the walk inside the control room "AHHH!" screamed Yoki as she fall forward and break a glass on table in the backside of control room.

"Ahh, daijobu ka?" asked Inspector Megure

"Humm, daijobu desu" said Yoki

Then Shinichi notice she is rubbing in circular way her index finger and thumb in circular way.

Shinichi's eyebrows furrowed.

* * *

 _ **-The Footage Start-**_

 ** _-July 11, 2015 || 10:00 A.M-_**

"Good morning everyone, I'm Sugiyama Kou"

"And I'm the assistant Hasegawa Yoki brought you a new game show"

 ** _-July 11, 2015 || 10:02 A.M-_**

"Challenge!" said Kou and Yoki in unison while crossing their hand in order to make an X symbol.

Sound of clapping audience could be heard

"Today's guest star is Kudo Shinichi desu." said Yoki and Shinichi walk from behind the stage to the center of the stage.

"Hajimemashite, Kudo Shinichi desu." said Shinichi to the camera.

 ** _-July 11, 2015 || 10:04 A.M-_**

"Today's game is all about perception. We'll put inside that room 3 items and we will asked Kudo Shinichi here to deduce those 3 items with one of our friend here Yase Haruisawa as his opponent blindfolded." as Kou said it a spotlight shone at the big black dark room at the left side from the stage, and Yase walk from behind the stage and stand beside Shinichi.

"Then let's begin the Challenge" said Kou and Yoki in unison again and crossing their hands.

 ** _-July 11, 2015 || 10:05 A.M-_**

Shinichi and Yase walks to the front of the dark room

Shinichi and Yase are both blindfolded and walks inside the prepared dark room.

 ** _-July 11, 2015 || 10:08 A.M-_**

Yoki brought the 3 items in, then she walks out again. "Time limit it 5 minutes from..., NOW!" said Kou.

 ** _-July 11, 2015 || 10:13 A.M-_**

Yoki came inside the room again and take the items out and put it backstage.

"Well you're time is up, you may take off you're blindfold"

"KYAAAAA!" screamed Yoki

 _ **-Footage End-**_

* * *

"Hmm, no one seem to use the exit door huh. Then that means this is death of natural causes." asked Inspector Megure.

"I don't think so Megure Kebu." said Shinichi.

"Humm, why do you say that Kudo-kun?" asked Inspector Megure.

"Because there is one thing missing." said Shinichi

"Missing? Sore wa?" asked Inspector Megure

"The inhaler" said Shinichi.

"Well about that he may have forgotten to bring it along." said Kou

"Well that would be the case if it just an ordinary asthma but in this case asthma is a severe, you can see it clearly from the condition of Yase-san's body" said Shinichi.

"The condition of the body? Etoo, when Yase was found he was holding his neck with both of his hands, his lips turn blue, his mouth hanging open, slight saliva coming out from his mouth." said Inspector Megure.

"Yes and when the blindfold is open I'm sure you would see Yase-san's bloodshot eyes." said Shinichi.

"Oi, hurry up and check the body." order Inspector Megure to the forensic team.

"Hai" the forensic team answered

"Those are the reaction that only caused of severe asthma. Do you really think that anyone with severe asthma could forget to bring something as crucial as his inhaler?" explain Shinichi.

"De wa, let's check all of your alibi and property one by one, is that okay?" asked Inspector Megure.

"Humm, it's fine." said Kou.

"I guess it's okay." said Yoki.

"Hai" said Haru

and Kusaka and Amesaki just nodded in silence

But Shinichi notice that Amesaki who is holding his hand together seem to tighten the grip.

"Then let's start with you. Is there any room we can use?" said Inspector Megure as turn his head to look at Kusaka.

"W-we can use the green room, it's this way" said Kusaka.

Then they all walk out the control room but Shinichi and Ran stay behind.

 _"Since there is no sign of anyone suspicious entering the black room, which means the person is someone who could get in and out the black box without arousing any suspicion plus from the footage it shows that no one has exit this studio which means the criminal is still with us, which is among those 5 people!"_ thought Shinichi as he watch them leave the room.

* * *

 **To Be Continue in The Next Chapter**

 **Thank You For Reading**


	4. Chapter 4 - Alibi

I OWN NOTHING ( Except the Plot & Character(s) I Create ) ALL CREDITS GOES TO AOYAMA GOSHO!  
*********************************************************************************************************************************

 **-Green Room-**

Shinichi and Ran stand beside Inspector Megure

The room's sofa was arranged so the suspect which is being interrogated and Inspector Megure will be face to face

* * *

 **SUSPECT 1 : AMESAKI JIRO**

Shinichi and Ran stand beside Inspector Megure

The room's sofa was arranged so the suspect which is being interrogated and Inspector Megure will be face to face

"Amesaki Jiro, 37 years old" said Inspector Megure after seeing his citizenship card

"Hai, I'm the director who is responsible for this show, but for something like this to happen, it's just unbelievable." answered Amesaki.

"So, where were you around 10:00 A.M. to 10:13 A.M. ?" asked Inspector Megure

"I'm always at the backstage preparing everything so the show would run perfectly, since if this show fail I'm the one who get the most impact of it." explain Amesaki

"Do you have any grudge against the victim?" asked Inspector Megure

"Sona koto nai yo!" exclaim Amesaki "But..." continue Amesaki while facing downwards

"But ?" asked Inspector Megure

"I don't know if this is true, but I've been hearing rumors about Kusaka was supposed to be the participant for this game show but it seems like Yase bribe the producer so he got the role instead." explain Amesaki

* * *

 **SUSPECT 2 : WAKANE KUSAKA**

"I'm just here because I work here." said Kusaka plainly as if it isn't obvious

"Iya..., I mean..." said Inspector Megure

"I work as and AD, I've been shooting the show the whole time, there are audience right behind me so if I leave my post they would have notice, no one looks suspicious, I have no grudge or anything with the victim and I've just met him today." Kusaka answered as if he can read Inspector's mind and as if he is avoiding any further questions.

"That pretty much sum all the important point that we need to asked, but..." said Inspector Megure.

"I got many people that can confirm my alibi, just asked the audience whether I left my post or not." said Kusaka

"Then can I leave now?" asked Kusaka

"But.." said Inspector Megure

"Don't you have anymore suspects to interrogate, I just thought it be faster if I cut the questioning and just answered everything in advance, it will save you more time in finding the suspect don't you think?" asked Kusaka

Inspector Megure sigh in defeat since there's no point in arguing with this guy and he felt the same that the investigation will be able to move faster if he didn't keep arguing with this guy here

"Fine, you may go, but make sure..." said Inspector Megure as Kusaka rise from his chair heading towards the door and before Inspector Megure could finished what he want to say Kusaka cut him

"Don't leave this studio before you say so, I know the drill Inspector." said Kusaka as he keep open the door and walk outside

"What is his problem?" asked Inspector Megure with his eyes half open looking at the door where Kusaka used before.

* * *

 **SUSPECT 3 : SUGIYAMA KOU**

Kou came inside the green room, take a seat across Inspector Megure with a sad look on his face and his hands clasped together

"I'm the presenter of the show today Sugiyama Kou desu" said Kou

"Ah, yes I remember hearing your name in the footage" said Inspector Megure

"Then what do you want to know?" asked Kou

"Well first let start with the the timeline, where were you between 10:00 A.M. to 10:13 A.M. ?" asked Inspector Megure

"I've been in the stage the whole time, I never move from my spot, I've been standing behind the podium on the stage the whole time." said Kou

"Do you have anyone that can prove it?" asked Inspector Megure

"Well you can asked the director, he is the one who tell us what to do during the show, and if I leave my spot Yoki would have noticed it don't you think, she is my assistant." explain Kou

"But still she does leave the stage to bring the items." said Inspector Megure

"It's just last 2 to 3 minutes, if I do leave she would have noticed." answered Kou insistently

"Well, that's true. And then do you notice anything or anyone suspicious ?" asked Inspector Megure

"Well no, everyone here know each other, we all used to play in the same show before but it's been shutted down due to the rate of audience keep falling. But I can't say the same for the AD guy and that conrol room girl, I've just met them today" said Kou

"Hmm" humm Shinichi shortly because he notice something

Shinichi seems to notice that Kou keep rubbing his left thumb with his right thumb while his hands still clasped together all along the interrogation.

* * *

 **SUSPECT 4 :** **HASEGAWA YOKI**

"Well, Hasegawa-san where were you between 10:00 A.M to 10:13 A.M. ?" asked Inspector Megure

"I've been beside Kou the whole time, don't you see it in the footage before?" counter Yoki

"Well I do leave my post for a bit though" said Yoki

"And why would you do that?" asked Inspector Megure.

"Shikata ganai janai, I have to bring the 3 items in and out the dark room, how would I bee able to do it if I may not leave my post." said Yoki.

"In and aout the dark room? So you've been there huh? Won't it be a good chance for you to kill him when you get inside the room?" asked Inspector Megure

"Joudan janai yo! I've just been inside it for 2 or 3 minutes, and if I am indeed the criminal how can I force him to have a sudden asthma attack, more of it it's pitch black in there." said Yoki

"Heh?" said Shinichi softly _"Pitch black"_ thought Shinichi, he don't know why but somehow this words catches his attention.

"Well then before you leave , I want to confirm Sugiyama-san's alibi. Is it true that he didn't leave his post? Not even once?" asked Inspector Megure

"Yes he does, if he never left his post. Is that enough?" asked Yoki

"Yes, thank you, you may leave." said Inspector Megure.

* * *

 **SUSPECT 5 : KITAGIWA HARU**

"Kitagiwa Haru desu" said Haru

"Well what is your role in this show?" asked Inspector Megure

"I've been in the control room the whole time setting up, lightning, smoke, sound system, temperature and many more" explain Haru

"Then do you notice anything out of place inside the control room?" asked Inspector Megure

"I don't think so, everthing seems perfectly in order since the last time I left it." said Haru

"Sou ka, then have you left the control room?" asked Inspector Megure

"Hai, but it's only when the commotion strated, before that I've been in the control room the whole time. You can show you the footage if you want." said Haru.

"Well thank you well look at it later then." said Inspector Megure.

* * *

 **-Green Room Hallway-**

After Inspector Megure finished asking everyone's alibi he, Shinichi and Ran walk out from the green room

"Well we've got everyone's alibi now please stay up until my next instruction." said Inspector Megure

"Ano, keibu san." said Kusaka

"What's wrong?" asked Inspector Megure.

"What about him? Have you asked his alibi yet? Since you left the room just after you finished interrogating Haru so I guess you haven't interrogate Kudo-kun yet." asked Kusaka while he move his head to look at Kudo who is beside Inspector Megure

"Well I know him long enough that I'm sure that he didn't do it." said Inspector Megure while holding both his hands up showing his gloved palms to Kusaka and a smile with a frown on his face

"Watashi wa so mou you." said Yoki "Didn't the cases just caught up to you, so now you are stressed and becoming a psycopath, Meitantei-san" continue Yoki in a cunning smile

"Sou you, after all isn't he been with the victim the longest? If anyone would do it it could be him." said Kou

"But..." said Inspector Megure

"Most of it, it seems like you've been treating us differently from him, it's unfair don't you think?" asked Yoki

"Well do you guys have any prove that I did it? Did you find any of my fingerprint on the victim? Do you actually see me kill him? And just like Hasegawa-san said before if I am indeed the criminal how did I make him have a severe asthma attack, on top of it we are both blindfolded in a complete dark room, let alone murdering Yase-san, I can't eve see where I am going at that time." said Shinichi a bit angered

"Sou you! I've known Shinichi the longest, I know he is not that kind of person." said Ran.

"Well, we will let it slide that if the criminal hasn't been found yet around 48 hours than he is the suspect." said Yoki.

"But..." said Inspector Megure

"Ii, desu you." said Shinichi

"Shincihi nani yateno yo!" exclaim Ran with worried in his eye and voice

"Because I, Detective Kudo Shinichi will solve this case and reveal the identity of the real criminal in front of you all" stated Shinichi clearly with a serious expression on his face.

* * *

 **To Be Continue in The Next Chapter**

 **Thank You For Reading**


	5. Chapter 5 - Clue To Solve

I OWN NOTHING ( Except the Plot & Character(s) I Create ) ALL CREDITS GOES TO AOYAMA GOSHO!  
*********************************************************************************************************************************

 **-At The Set-**

The body of the victim Yase Haruisawa was no longer there what's there is now a white tape that shows the position of how the body was found

Shinichi walks around the set looking for any clue left by the criminal

He look at the lifted black room, his eyes tracing the object thoroughly from the room to the metal wire that lifted it to the pulley and down to the generator that pull it.

"Kuso! I got nothing." thought Shinichi

Then when he continue to walk around he heard some of the forensic talking

"Hey don't you think the body is funny?" asked forensic A

"Funny how?" replied forensic B

"When we found the body it was extreamly cold depite that he just died recently." said forensic A

"Well now that you mention it that's kind of weird"

Shinichi that is surprised to hear that went to the forensic

"Could you please tell me how cold the body is?" asked Shinichi

"Well the body feels like freezing but considering the time of death he should be warmer maybe around 30 degrees or something and even though a body do become cold when it died it couldn't be done that instant it takes time and usually the temperature is the same as the room temperature they are in." explain forensic A

 _"Speaking of which, I do feel freezing cold inside the dark room"_ thought Shinichi

* * *

 **-Flash Back in Dark Room-**

 _"HACHOO!"_

 _Isn't the air conditioning is to cold? This way I won't be able to feel anything. Even the floor is ice cold"_

 **-Flash Back End-**

* * *

"Well does that help?" asked forensic A

"Huh? Ah, yes arigatou , eto just one more thing how does that air conditioner works?" asked Shinichi as he point to the air conditioner in the dark room

"Ah that, they told us that most of the things in the set is controlled in the control room." said forensic B

"Sou ka, control room nano ka" mumble Shinichi

"Yeah, because they said that it is not permanently attached to that dark room, it is originally on of this set room's air conditioner. But isn't that troublesome" said forensic A

"Huh?" asked forensic B

"If I were the one in charge of this set I will not used the air conditioner from this set it is heavy and we need to put it back in place after the show done, I will just used a small peeping hole as a ventilation instead" said forensic A

"Well isn't you just lazy." tease forensic B

Then suddenly a realization hit Shinichi "Masa ka" mumble Shinichi as he dash to the control room

* * *

 **-Control Room-**

Shinichi search all the button in the control room until he found the one he is looking for

There is a rotateable circle button with a display glass showing the temperature above it

It reads 25 degrees celcius but somehow the number 2 seems weird then Shinichi put his handkerchief on he rotation button and try to raise the temperature then he saw number 1 pile up with the number 2 from before

 _"Well I can read the trick of how the criminal makes the victim suffer the sever asthma attack without even physically here at the time, but who could have done this?"_ thought Shinichi as he turn back the temperature to before in order not to erase the evidence.

But then he remember "The security camera." said Shinichi in realization

"Eto, if I'm not mistaken the footage screen is about..., here!" mumble Shinichi to himself

He start to rewind the security camera footage and looks for clue

The sound of the rooling tape could be heard

Shinichi watch every move without blinking

He kept rewinding and rewinding again and again as he didn't found what he was looking for

The on time he accidentally rewind to far and then.

"Oto, that's too far behind" mumble Shinichi as his hand moved towards the rotating button

"Huh?" but the his eyes catch something on the footage

 _"Well that strange, why is the control room not captured in here?"_ though Shinichi as he turn his head around an look at the security camera

Under the security camera there is an air vent and the lid's bar goes horizontally

"Hmm? Are wa" mumble Shinichi as he saw a trace of duct tape on the left side under the security camera _"Duct tape? What is that doing there"_ thought Shinichi confused

Shinichi then focus his attention back to the tape and keep watching until it rolls when they enter the control room

And there and then the moment he saw the footage when they enter the control room he caught the trick used.

 _"Sou ka! Ja if my deduction is correct there should be a trace of it there"_ he then went to the security camera climb the table and inspect the air vent lid

Shinichi did found what he was looking for and when he as on the table something shining on the floor capture his eyes

Then a grind could be seen on his face

 _"Wakata zo, how the criminal murdered Yase-san without even physically there and how the criminal do the trick and how no one realized it"_ thought Shinichi as he went down the table and run to the green room where Inspector Megure is.

* * *

 **-Green Room Hallway-**

Ran is waiting for Shinichi in front of the green room door the she spot Shinichi walking towards the room.

"Shinichi! Where have you been? I've been looking for you." said Ran worried

"Well sorry, I've been on the crime scene." said Shinichi as he open the door of the green room

"Ara, here comes our prime suspect, ready to give yourself up." asked Yoki with a smug grind on her face

"Iye, instead I already know who the criminal is and how the criminal murdered Yase-san." stated Shinichi

All people in the room looked shocked and all of they're eyes locked on Shinichi

"Is that true Kudo-kun?" asked Inspector Megure

"Well then let's listen to the mei suiri from our famous detective then." said Kou

"But first let's all go to the control room" said Shinichi

* * *

 **To Be Continue in The Next Chapter**

 **Thank You For Reading**


	6. Chapter 6 - Case Closed

I OWN NOTHING ( Except the Plot & Character(s) I Create ) ALL CREDITS GOES TO AOYAMA GOSHO!  
*********************************************************************************************************************************

 **-Control Room-**

"As we all know that the victim Yase-san was killed in the black box on the left side of the stage and the criminal make it looks like a death of natural cause but actually it is not." said Shinichi

"From Sugiyama-san's testimony I heard that Sugiyama-san, Amesaki-san, Hasegawa-san and Yase-san used to be in the same show together, isn't it?" said Shinichi

"Y-yes." said Kou

"Well than I assume that you 3 also aware of Yase-san's severe asthma condition."

"Yes, we found out when we were cleaning up the stage, Amesaki-san once blow dust at Yase-san for a prank but it only cause Yase-san to fall into a coughing fit." said Kou.

"We rush him to the hospital nearby, and thankfully he was saved." said Amesaki

"But that an old story what that got to do with this case?" asked Yoki

"Yase-san death is connected with his sever asthmatic condition and in this place there are 3 people that is fully aware of his condition don't you think that this is pertinent?" asked Shinichi

"But why us? None of us has the change to kill Yase, na mina?" said Yoki

"Yes,that's true" said Haru

"See, then how do we kill Yase-san if we didn't even have the change to be there long enough with him?" said Yoki "But well that's a different story for you meitantei-san" continue Yoki mockingly

"Na Kudo, do yu koto da?" asked Inspector Megure

"That's because the criminal doesn't even have to be with the victim." said Shinichi with a smirk on his face

"Ehh! Ja, how the criminal force Yase-san to have asthma?" said Megure shocked

"Megure Keibu, could you please tell me the temperature shown in the display glass over there?" continue Shinichi

"Hmm, it's 25 degrees celcius" said Inspector Megure

"Haru-san which temperature is it for?" asked Shinichi as he look at Haru

"Ehh! A-are wa, that's for the black box." said Haru

"Well Megure Keibu why don't you try to raise it a bit." asked Shinichi

Inspector Megure keep raising the temperature until "Stop" order Shinichi

"Hmm" said Inspector Megure who start to notice something strange "Ko-kore wa! The number 1 in the display is piled up with the number 2 from before!" said Inspector Megure.

"Nani!?" said Haru and the other shock then Haru ran toward the display

"Yes, and probably that's a sticker placed there to deceive Haru into thinking the room temperature in 25 degree." explain Shinichi

"Asthmatic patient can't handle cold air, even though their resistance are different but in a case of a severe asthma a cold air could cause them a coughing fit that will end up in fatality if it was not treated immediately." explain Shinichi

"Sou ka! So this is the way the criminal killed Yase-san even they are not with him" said Inspector Megure

"Ja, masa ka, the criminal is..." trailed Kou

"Nope, Haru-san is not the criminal." said Shinichi

"Then who killed Yase-san?" asked Kusaka

"The criminal that killed Yase-san is..." begin Shinichi

"Hasegawa Yoki-san! Anata da!" said Shinichi as he point his index finger at her

"E-eh! But how do I killed him I was't even here before." said Yoki shocked

"Well why don't we see the security footage again." said Shinichi "We've been to focus on the the footage of the crime scene that we didn't check the footage before and after the crime." said Shinichi as he turn the footage.

"Before and after the crime?" asked Inspector Megure

Then the Inspector Megure turn the footage to the moment before the crime, "Stop" said Shinichi.

"Hmm, there's nothing strange." begin Inspector Megure "Hmm, co-coto!" said Inspector Megure shocked

"What's wrong?" asked Kou

"We can see Kusaka come out 2 times inside to the stage but we didn't see him came in even once!" said Inspector Megure

"Yes and considering the door on the set is prepared so the could only be open one way isn't that strange." said Shinichi

"Tasuka ni." said Inspector Megure

"That's not all Keibu, don't you notice something different in the control room footage?" asked Shinichi

"Control room footage?" asked Inspector Megure then he look down inspecting the footage

"Why don't you try comparing the control room in the footage and this room." said Shinichi

Inspector Megure look at the footage then look around first to the right then to the left.

When Inspector Megure look at the left he pause for a moment then "Masa ka..."

"Sou, the door is missing, osoraku Hasegawa-san put a mirror under the security camera in this room." explain Shinichi

"But for what?" asked Inspector Megure

"Probably to hide her when she came inside to put the sticker on the display glass. Considering the left side and the right side of this room looks the same she assume that no one would notice." explain Shinichi

"Naruhodo, so she set the sticker on the display glass to mislead Haru's reading and put the mirror on the security camera so she would no be seen." said Inspector Megure as he turn to look at Yoki

"Shoko wa! Do you have any proof that I'm the criminal?" asked Yoki

"Hasegawa-san do you remember what happen to you when we enter this room?" asked Shinichi

"I fall down." said Yoki

"Did you just fall down?" asked Shinichi

"Of course what else?" asked Yoki raising her voice

"Don't you take anything from this room?" asked Shinichi

"Of course not, do you think I pull the string attach to the mirror under the security camera?" asked Yoki

 _"Gotcha!"_ thought Shinichi as he smirk

All of the people in the control room when silent and look at her with a frown and shocked eyes except Shinichi

"Wha-what's wrong?" asked Yoki

"Hasegawa-san, I believe Kudo-kun hasn't mention anything about a string attached to the mirror." said Inspector Megure

Yoki looked shocked

"I-I just assume that there is a string attached to it. If I do applied it how do I do it, won't the security camera caught me?" asked Yoki rasing her voice and starting to panic

"If you went from the ventilation pipe that's could be done easily." said Shinichi

Yoki looked shocked

"Officer are the preparation ready?" asked Shinichi

"Ok desu." answer the officer.

"Haru-san please turn on the middle security camera." asked Shinichi

"Ha-hai." said Haru as she nodded and walked to turn on the middle security camera

The screen lit up and show them all at the control room

"Mina-san please watch the footage carefully" said Shinichi

"Now let me explain the trick." said Shinichi

"First you take off the air vent lid then you put it beside you." start Shinichi as the officer take off the vent lid

"Then you applied a duct tape on the lower right side of the mirror than put it under the security camera." continue Shinichi as the officer do as instructed

"Third you put back the lid of the vent." said Shinichi as the officer close the vent

"Then slide a board that you have prepared with a nylon string attached to it and have been bent to a certain degree which would hide the right part of the room." said Shinichi as the officer push the board through the vent lid

"How was it inspector?" asked Shinichi

"Th-the door of the control room is gone" said Inspector Megure shocked

"All she have to do to take the mirror is just to pull the string" said Shinichi as he pulled the string attached to the board and as Inspector Megure and the others turn their head to see what happen

"The when the supporting board is gone, the mirror will swing downwards and smashed the wall" said Shinichi as they all watch what happen

"Then the shards will soon fall again and smash the floor into even smaller pieces." explain Shinichi

"Hora you can see the trace of duct tape there." said Shinichi as he point under the security camera

"And the only one who could have done it is just you Hasegawa-san who faked falling when we enter this room." said Shinichi

"But that's all just a coincident proof, why don't you show me a decisive proof." exclaim Yoki

"Hasegawa-san when you retrive the board you didn't wear any gloves, did you?" asked Shinichi

Then an officer came in and said

"Keibu, we found this board and string while we investigate this area again. And we found someone's fingerprints on it."

Yoki looked shocked and panic

"Probably you collect the board, duct tape and the string when you fall and dispose it when the officer finished inspected the set, so it would not be found, so I asked the officer to inspect the set again." said Shinichi

"Yosh, Hasegawa-san you wouldn't mind if we check you fingerprints would you?" asked Inspector Megure

"There is no need for that Keibu-san" said Yoki

"Yoki, masa ka omae..." asked Kou

"Sou, I am the one who killed that person who lead my husband into selling illegal drugs. One day the police force found out their hideout when Yase-san is out dealing and my husband is caught. He keep telling me that Yase Haruisawa made him do this. Finally he went into depression and died in jail. Then went I met him at the set few years ago, seeing my husband died in jail when here he live his life the fullest without any burden, I just can't forgive him. That's why this idea comes to my mind." confess Yoki

"But Yoki, if the case went unsolved any innocent person inside with him would be claimed as a criminal" said Amesaki

"That's also my plan from the start." said Yoki

"The person who help the police force to find the hide out is this tantei-san, Kudo Shinichi." said Yoki

The the officer put handcuff on her hands and escort her out of the room.

When they reach the door Yoki stopped

"Ne tante-san, hitotsu dake kikitai." said Yoki

"Since when did you start to suspect me?" asked Yoki

"Since I saw you from the camera footage." said Shinichi

"Eh!?" said Yoki shocked as she turn her face towards Shinichi

"Person eyes could adjust to the condition around it, so when it's dark human eye's pupils will be dilated to focus on the dark which makes a person could see in the dark, which means when you take the 3 items you should have notice Yase-san on the floor , but you walk out as if nothing has happen." explain Shinichi

"Sou ka, maybe my biggest mistake is to asked Amesaki to invite you to this game." said Yoki as she turn his head forward again.

"If I just paid my revenge to Yase-san then amybe I wouldn't be caught." said Yoki as she continue to walk out with the officer.

* * *

"Yeah! As expected from Shinichi yet again you helped us solve another case" said Inspector Megure as he pat Shinichi's back quite to hard which cause Shinichi to cough every time the hand connected to his back.

"Ahahahaha, it's nothing Keibu-san, when there is another hard case you could just called me." said Shinichi as he put his hand behind his head and smile proudly

"Ja, until next time Kudo-kun, Mouri-kun" said Inspector Megure as he ride on the patrol car.

"Well, then how about your promise?" asked Ran

"Promise?" asked Shinichi confused

"You promise to take me to Tropical Land today remember!" exclaim Ran

"Ehh, but it's already 17:00 0'clock." said Shinichi as he look at his wristwatch.

"Ii janai, date today is just all about you solving a case, there is no fun in it." said Ran

"Ano na" said Shinichi

"We will go right?" asked Ran as he punch the lamp pole beside Shinichi once

But however the pole manage to get dented and fell down

"Ha-hai." said Shinichi scared

"Ja, ikou!" said Ran as she walk in front of Shinichi

 _"Cih, this will be a long day"_ thought Shinichi.

* * *

 **CASE CLOSED**


	7. FILE 3 : EPISODE PREVIEW

I OWN NOTHING ( Except the Plot & Character(s) I Create ) ALL CREDITS GOES TO AOYAMA GOSHO!  
*********************************************************************************************************************************

"Ko-kore wa"

"ARGGGG!"

"Moshi-moshi"

"Nani, you are witnessing a murder happening right now"

"Ano, who are you?"

"Watashi mieta desu"

"The criminal is you!"

 **THE NEXT EPISODE OF CONAN IS  
**

 _ **"UNEXPECTED WITNESS"**_

* * *

 _ **NEXT CONAN HINT : ICE**_


End file.
